The Wizard Stands Accused in Oz
by Count Mallet
Summary: Princess Dorothy is asleep and nothing will wake her. The Wizard's suspicious behavior makes him a prime suspect. He escapes custody to try to prove his innocence. In doing so, he puts Glinda in a dilemma. Will she help prove his innocence? Or, is she obligated to request punishment for his actions and escape? Rated K-plus for magic references. [S21-F15-M6]
1. Dorothy's Deep, Deep Sleep

_**The Wizard Stands Accused in Oz.**_

An _Oz Series_ fan fiction.

By Count Mallet.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Dorothy's Deep, Deep Sleep**

* * *

A new morning was beginning in Oz. The sun was out, the birds chirped happily, and all creatures were ready to start the new day.

Ozma finished freshening up and changing into her royal apparel. She then went next door to greet her friend and fellow princess, Dorothy. Oddly, a knock on the door produced no response from the inside.

"Dorothy?" Ozma asked with slight concern.

There was still no answer.

Ozma was now worried. She checked the door. Discovering it was unlocked, she opened it and entered the room. Dorothy was sound asleep in her bed, as if it was still the middle of the night.

"Dorothy, wake up," Ozma said as she gently nudged Dorothy's shoulder. Dorothy, however, did not budge.

Ozma was more concerned. However, she had an idea. She went to fetch the magic belt. As much as she hated to wake Dorothy this way, she was running out of ideas.

Ozma returned to Dorothy's room wearing the magic belt. She looked at her friend and took a deep breath.

"I command you to wake up," she stated.

Dorothy remained asleep, much to Ozma's dismay. She was still breathing, however, so Ozma knew she was still alive.

Now a bit panicked, Ozma tried to figure out what to do next.

"Your highness, are you going to have breakfast?" a voice interrupted her. It was the servant girl, Jellia Jamb.

"Jellia, you nearly scared me," Ozma confessed.

"I'm sorry, your highness," Jellia apologized sincerely.

"Something's wrong with Dorothy. She won't wake up. Contact Glinda for me. I may need her help," Ozma replied.

Jellia nodded and did as she was asked.

* * *

Glinda arrived quickly at the Royal Palace. After Ozma explained the situation, Glinda asked to be alone with Dorothy. There, Glinda spent the time using her own magic to attempt to learn what had happened.

After a short period, Glinda opened the door and left Dorothy's room.

"Did you wake her up?" Ozma asked.

Glinda shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ozma, but she will not wake up, no matter what I try. Someone has put her under a very powerful dark spell," Glinda replied.

"What do we do now?" Ozma asked.

"Did you recently encounter any illegal magic practitioners?" Glinda asked.

Ozma pondered the question.

"No. It's been very quiet in the Emerald City. We haven't even traveled outside its borders for weeks," Ozma answered.

"This is very peculiar," Glinda replied. She was becoming more perplexed by the situation.

"Tell me, is the Wizard around?" Glinda asked.

Ozma nodded. "He should be out in the courtyard," she replied.

"I wish to speak to him. Maybe one of his spells didn't work," Glinda said.

* * *

The Wizard was out in the courtyard. Every morning, he practiced some of his favorite magic tricks. He sometimes tried a new trick just to keep others from thinking he was the humbug wizard he once was.

He was surprised to see Glinda coming to see him. Ozma was close behind.

"Glinda, what brings you here?" he asked curiously.

"Not pleasure, unfortunately," Glinda replied. "Dorothy is asleep and won't wake up. She's under the influence of magic so strong, my normal spells can't break it," she explained.

"Oh my, that's dreadful," the Wizard answered.

"Have you tried any new spells this morning?" Glinda asked.

The Wizard was taken aback by the question.

"Well let me think. I did my usual morning sunlight spell. I did my good fortune incantation. I put together my sword and took it back apart for the exercise. No, I don't think I did anything out of the ordinary," he concluded.

"Is there any chance you mispronounced something or used the wrong combination of magic?" Glinda asked.

"I don't know," the Wizard answered truthfully. The questions started to concern him.

Glinda, realizing she wasn't quite prepared for a full-scale investigation, made her own decision.

"I need to return to the Quadling Country. I need some more of my own magical items to determine what's happened. In the meantime, I must ask you to stop practicing magic," she stated.

"You can't be serious!" the Wizard protested. "I'm licensed to practice my magic here," he reminded Glinda.

"That may be, but until we get to the bottom of this, we must keep all magic to a minimum," she replied.

The Wizard looked nervous but reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Later that day, while Ozma was waiting for Glinda's return, the Wizard was sitting in his private room. Suddenly, he had an idea of his own.

"_Say, I could try using my own magic to see if I can learn what happened to Dorothy. Surely Glinda would approve of that," _he thought to himself.

He opened a cupboard and pulled out a small cauldron. He filled it with water. He then produced some magic powder and poured it in as he put the cauldron over an open flame. Next, he looked for his book of magic spells to look for an appropriate spell.

He was all set to begin an incantation when he heard commotion at his door.

As he looked to see who it was, he found himself looking at Glinda and two of her own guards.

"Guards, you shall seize the Wizard at once. He has gone back on his word, so I need to know he will practice no more magic," Glinda ordered her guards.

The Wizard, wishing to avoid more trouble, surrendered himself willfully. Glinda produced a magic rope and tied it tightly around the Wizard's waist.

"The rope can only be tied or untied by me. As long as you wear it, you will no longer be able to practice any magic," she told the Wizard.

"Is this really necessary?" the Wizard asked half-pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Glinda replied, "but you've given me no other choice until I can complete my investigation," she said.

Glinda's guards escorted the Wizard to the prison house. Unlike most prisons, this one was furnished as any other house. However, the Wizard was not too pleased to have to be escorted in diamond-studded handcuffs. He also wore a white prisoner's robe that covered his entire body, aside from eye holes. He was thankful nobody knew it was him under the robe. Once inside the prison, he decided to pass the time reading from one of the many books available.

Meanwhile, Glinda reported back to Ozma.

"I can't believe the Wizard would disobey you. What happens now?" Ozma asked.

"I will conduct my investigation. I have all the materials I need and I will look around and interview everyone to see what I might find out," Glinda replied.

"What about the Wizard?" Ozma asked.

"I don't foresee him being in custody long. I plan to prove he's not responsible first so he can be freed as soon as possible. I also need to ask him more questions about his morning spells and what he was trying to do when I found him earlier," Glinda answered.

"Oh good," Ozma replied as she breathed a sigh of relief.

All the while, Dorothy remained in her enchanted sleep. ▄

* * *

**Disclaimers:** The _Wonderful Wizard of Oz_ is in the public domain. So, there will be no further disclaimers for this story.

**Commentary:** This is partly inspired by the upcoming arc of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. I wanted to write something similar in a different context. This should be a fun distraction from writing so much in my Star Wars universe. I'm anticipating four chapters for this story.

The revised chapter title comes from a line in the song _Youth_ by Soft Cell ("sleep in a deep, deep sleep").

**Story Identifier: **S21-F15-M6. **Published:** 2013-02-09 (last revised 2013-08-25).


	2. Wizard on the Run

**Chapter Two**

**Wizard on the Run**

* * *

The Wizard woke up. As he freshened up and dressed in his usual clothes, he found his jailer, Tollydiggle, waiting for him.

"Good morning, Wizard. How are you this morning?" Tollydiggle asked.

"I'm fine, I suppose, Tolly," he replied. "It's just different being in jail and unable to do morning magic," he admitted.

"I can't imagine," she replied. "What would you like for breakfast this morning? Oatmeal, toast, milk and juice; or bacon, eggs, pancakes, and juice?" she asked him.

"I think I'll take the oatmeal, Tolly," the Wizard answered.

"Very good," Tollydiggle replied. She went to the kitchen to fix breakfast and returned when it was finished.

The Wizard then ate his breakfast.

"Thanks, Tolly," he said gratefully.

"You're quite welcome. So, what do you plan to do today?" Tollydiggle asked in reply.

"I'd really like to be set free. But until then, I guess I'll read more from your exquisite library," he answered.

Tollydiggle nodded. She took her duties seriously, but preferred to serve Ozma in any other capacity besides that of the jailer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Glinda was busy questioning various people around the Emerald City. She started with Ozma and other residents of the palace before heading out to the surrounding area. She even questioned the citizens near the palace. However, nobody could offer any insight into Dorothy's situation. Glinda sighed as she was more frustrated than she was before the day started.

She then returned to the palace. She had one last place to check. She went to the Wizard's old private room. If she couldn't find anything here, she didn't know what else to do.

Glinda noticed that his magic materials were still there. They remained undisturbed since she ordered him taken away. The magic powder and herbs didn't seem significant to her, so she next looked into his book of spells.

She looked at the different spells. Her eyes stopped when she spotted "Darkness Spell" in the list. This seemed peculiar to Glinda. What would he need with a darkness spell? Satisfied she had found a clue, she left to report back to Ozma. What she didn't know was that the Wizard intended to use the "Discovery Spell" on the next page.

* * *

"Are you sure the Wizard is behind this?" Ozma asked incredulously.

"Look at the facts. He disobeyed me. And, he was looking up the darkness spell when I caught him yesterday. It doesn't look good," Glinda explained.

"I'm still not sure he'd do such a horrible thing," Ozma replied.

"Well, I intend to question him now. One way or another, the truth will come out," Glinda stated as she looked at the truth pearl she wore around her neck.

The conversation was interrupted. Tollydiggle tried to catch her breath from her frantic run to the throne room.

"Tollydiggle, what's wrong?" Ozma asked curiously.

"It's the Wizard – he escaped," she admitted between gasps for air.

"What more evidence do you need now?" Glinda asked Ozma.

Ozma shook her head. She couldn't believe her predecessor and long-time friend would hurt Dorothy. Yet, he acted as if he was guilty of something.

"What do we do now?" Ozma asked.

"If he comes back, detain and cuff him. I'm going back to the Quadling Country to review the Magic Book. Now that I know what to look for, I plan to find the proof we need," Glinda answered.

* * *

Back in her own palace, Glinda was in a moral dilemma. She originally intended to prove the Wizard's innocence. Now, it looked as if she would have to charge him with harming Dorothy and escaping Tollydiggle.

Meanwhile, the Wizard continued to run far from the Emerald City. With Glinda's cord tied around his waist, he couldn't perform any magic to aid his escape. However, he had his own plan.

"_I must get to the Winkie Country. The Tin Woodman and the Scarecrow will know how to help me. Between Scarecrow's brain and Tin Man's kind heart, they might know how to help me. I need to prove I didn't hurt Dorothy and that I want to help locate the real culprit,"_ he thought.

Unknown to the Wizard, Ozma was tracking him with the magic picture and was now planning her next move.

Glinda continued to review her magic book. She was confused because it didn't show the Wizard performing any magic outside of the spells he normally performed.

"Why isn't it in here?" she asked herself out loud. _"Maybe he cast a spell to cover the dark one up and conceal it from my book," _she thought to herself.

She went to review more events prior to yesterday morning. One event jumped off the page.

"_If this really happened, I've got to address it now! The Wizard will have to wait,"_ Glinda told herself.

* * *

In a far corner of the Winkie Country, a woman cackled.

"Those fools, they're all set to blame the Wizard for what I did. Before they learn he didn't do it, it will be too late for Dorothy," she said to her looking glass.

Salemis Theb was an evil sorceress. She initially complied with Ozma's prior decree restricting magic to a select few individuals. However, Salemis discovered how to make a magic potion that would allow her to practice magic without anyone finding out. She was now determined to take over the Emerald City and tested a dreamless sleep spell on Dorothy. If it worked, Dorothy would never wake up after four straight days of sleep. It also meant Salemis could defeat her foes with magic, eliminating the need for direct confrontations.

Salemis checked the time and nearly turned white with fear.

"Drat, I forgot to take the masking potion," she said in panic. She quickly pulled a small flask out of her cabinet and drank its contents as quickly as possible.

"There, now I can prepare for the next part of my plan. The best part is nobody can stop me from taking over Oz once and for all!" Salemis exclaimed gleefully. ▄

* * *

**Commentary:** Salemis is an original character for this story.

It looks like The Wizard is stuck in a no-win situation. People want to believe he is innocent, but he hasn't exactly helped his cause. Also, an unfortunate wrong conclusion hasn't exactly helped Glinda's perceptions either.

This Week's Chapter Title comes from Paul McCartney's song _Man on the Run_.

**Posted:** 2013-02-15 (last revised 2013-08-25).


	3. The Wizard Ran So Far Away

**Chapter Three**

**The Wizard Ran So Far Away**

* * *

Glinda was shocked. Initially, she was convinced the Wizard's suspicious behavior related to Dorothy's endless sleep. Now, she learned something that appeared to exonerate the Wizard. Now, suspicions now fell on a villain known for her powerful, evil magic.

She needed to find the Wizard to let him know she finally believed him. However, his disobedience and escape complicated matters and presented a moral dilemma. She was set to exonerate him for Dorothy's misfortune. Unfortunately, she felt she had no choice about charging him for disobeying her command to not use magic and for escaping Tollydiggle.

Thoughts of that were quickly cast aside, though. She was reviewing volumes from her magic book to learn more about Salemis. With time being crucial, Glinda knew she had to find the villain as quickly as possible. After going through seven volumes, she learned that Salemis was in the southern portion of the Winkie Country. Knowing Salemis had to be stopped, Glinda quickly came up with a plan and discussed the situation with Ozma.

The pair agreed that Glinda and her soldiers would capture Salemis. Meanwhile, Ozma would talk to Nick Chopper, the Tin Woodman. Ozma planned to ask the Tin Woodman to return the Wizard to the Emerald City. Also, she'd ask him to send some of h

* * *

is soldiers to help search for Salemis.

Meanwhile, the Wizard was making his way to the Tin Woodman's castle. His suspicion that he was being followed started to get the best of him. He noticed the river alongside of him. He knew it would eventually go near the Tin Woodman's castle, so he leaped in and started to swim.

"_I know I can't swim the entire way there, but maybe this will keep anyone from following me,"_ he thought to himself.

The truth was that the Wizard wasn't being followed, but he didn't realize that. After 15 minutes, the Wizard pulled himself out of the water. He could see the turrets of his friend's castle in front of him.

"At last!" he exclaimed. He ran as quickly as he could to the gates.

"Hello, Wizard. You look exhausted," the guardian said in greeting.

"I... need to... see the Tin Woodman," the Wizard said in between gasps for air.

"He's already expecting you, come on in," the guardian replied.

The Wizard was a bit surprised to hear this, but he followed the guardian to the main throne room.

"It's about time you came," the Tin Woodman said. "Get him something to wrap up in. He doesn't need to catch pneumonia on the way back," he added.

"Back?" the Wizard asked curiously.

"Ozma contacted me and told me all about what happened. I promised to escort you safely to the Emerald City," the Tin Woodman explained.

"You have to believe me, I didn't harm Dorothy," the Wizard said in reply.

"We know that now. Still, you have been charged with escape and practicing magic in defiance of Glinda," the Tin Woodman stated.

The Wizard sighed. "She's right. I did both of those. I guess I may as well go back and do my best to explain what I did," he told his nickel-plated colleague.

"A wise choice, dear friend," the Tin Woodman said. "But first, let's get you into some dry clothes. It's warm out but not **that** warm," he added.

After the Wizard changed, he was joined by both the Tin Woodman and the Scarecrow. The three started on their way back to the Emerald City.

* * *

Glinda had caught up to her soldiers and now led the search for Salemis.

"Your majesty, how can we find someone whose magic obscures her?" her captain asked curiously.

Glinda smiled and pulled out a small gem. "I've enchanted this so that it will lead us to her, even if she is using her magic to hide from us," he told him.

"Very good, your majesty," he replied in acknowledgment.

The group continued the search and the Tin Woodman's own troops helped them cover more ground.

Meanwhile, Salemis was so engulfed in her schemes, she had no idea she was now a wanted woman.

As she carefully mixed liquids and herbs, she plotted to herself again.

"Tonight, Dorothy will stay asleep … permanently. So, it's time to make a new dose of my dreamless sleeping spell potion for Ozma. It should be ready late tonight," she cackled.

Periodically, she would stop her mixing and pouring and make inaudible magical incantations.

All of a sudden, her near-hypnotic trance was rudely broken by the sound of her door crashing open.

"Don't move, Salemis. It's over!" Glinda exclaimed.

Salemis turned. She was shocked to see Glinda holding a magic jewel. More shocking was the sight of soldiers ready to attack her as if she was an insurgent.

"Is this really necessary?" Salemis asked sarcastically.

Glinda uttered a magic phrase that rendered Salemis' potions inactive.

"Guards, tie this rope around her and take her to the Emerald City," Glinda commanded. Her captain nodded and took Salemis as a prisoner.

Glinda reviewed Salemis' book of magic spells. Her face paled when she saw what Salemis was making. It appeared Dorothy would have to be awoken soon, or she would never wake up. Glinda paged through the book and found the antidote for the spell. She knew she could make the antidote herself. The big question was how much time she had to spare.

* * *

The Wizard and his friends had reached the Emerald City. Both Ozma and Tollydiggle waited for them.

"Welcome back, Wizard, gentlemen," Ozma greeted the trio.

"Ozma, how are you?" the Wizard asked, trying to remain positive.

"Did you hear the news?" she asked.

"I heard you know I didn't hurt Dorothy. And that I'm being charged for my crimes," the Wizard replied.

Ozma nodded. "Do you have anything else say?" she asked.

The Wizard put his wrists together. "Just take me back to prison. I won't escape this time. I just want to get this over with," he said plainly.

Tollydiggle put handcuffs on the Wizard and covered him with the white prisoner's sheet and escorted him off to prison.

"I have other news, too, Ozma told the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman.

"What is it?" the Scarecrow asked.

"Glinda captured the woman behind the spell and she's working now to finish the antidote," Ozma replied.

"Dorothy will be fine, right?" he asked nervously.

"She normally goes to sleep around nine o'clock or later. Glinda learned that she has to give Dorothy the antidote by that same time tonight. Otherwise, Dorothy will never wake up again," Ozma said regretfully.

"That's dreadful!" the Tin Woodman exclaimed. He quickly pulled out his oil can because he knew he was about to cry.

"Let's not worry about that for now. I trust Glinda, and so should you. Let's rest. We have an important day tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" the Scarecrow asked. He was trying think about the day's significance.

"The Wizard has his trial. Nick, I need you to defend him like you did Eureka. Scarecrow, you will be part of the jury because I know you will carefully think about all the evidence. Also, I have to decide what to do with Salemis. I can't have her practicing magic again. She's obviously more powerful than we expected," Ozma explained.

The Tin Woodman nodded. "I will defend him. At least this time, I know he will assist in his own defense, unlike that insolent kitten," he replied.

"Then it's settled. Jellia has prepared your usual guest rooms. I shall see you tomorrow," Ozma said before she retired for the night. ▄

* * *

**Commentary:** This week's chapter title comes from the song _I Ran (So Far Away)_ by A Flock of Seagulls.

**Posted:** 2013-02-22 (last revised 2013-08-26).


	4. Rules and Regulations: Emerald City

**Chapter Four**

**Rules & Regulations: Emerald City**

* * *

After eating breakfast, Tollydiggle escorted the Wizard to Ozma's palace. His trial would take place this morning. The Wizard was surprised when his robe was removed and he saw who was standing beside him.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" he asked the Tin Woodman.

"I've been asked to defend you. Of course, I agreed to do it," he replied.

"What are the charges?" the Wizard asked.

"Escaping jail and ignoring Glinda's orders to not practice magic," the Tin Woodman explained.

"They're right, I did both," the Wizard admitted.

"Surely, you had a good reason?" Nick asked.

"I was trying to find out what happened to Dorothy? That's all. I was about cast a discovery spell when Glinda caught me. And I couldn't help out while I was in prison," the Wizard stated.

"Hmm. I think you have no choice but to plead guilty to the escape. But just maybe we can convince Ozma that you should be cleared of the magic charge," Nick suggested.

"Will it work?" the Wizard asked nervously.

"There's only one way to find out," Nick replied.

Further discussion, however, was interrupted as the trial was set to begin.

"In the legal system, criminals are tried in the Emerald City. This is one such case," Jellia Jamb said.

"Jellia, dear. I think you read the wrong opening," Ozma gently told the girl.

Jellia blushed. "I'm sorry, your highness," she apologized. "This court is now in session. The honorable Ozma of Oz presiding. You may be seated," she said.

The Tin Woodman looked around. Professor Wogglebug was the prosecutor. The Scarecrow was the foreman of the Jury. Because the Wizard was human, Ozma asked Dorothy's Aunt Em and Uncle Henry to serve as well. The Hungry Tiger was appointed on account of his strong conscience. Other animals on the jury included Billina, the Cowardly Lion, and Jim the cab horse. Ozma filled the remaining two spots with Tik Tok and the Sawhorse.

"Wizard, you are charged with escaping prison, how do you plead?" Ozma asked.

The Wizard stood with his advocate and blinked his eyes. "Guilty, your honor," he replied.

"And the charge of practicing magic after Glinda asked you not to?" Ozma asked again.

The Wizard was set to answer, but the Tin Woodman interrupted him.

"Not guilty," the Tin Woodman stated. There was a brief buzz in the courtroom. "We plan to invoke a positive defense," he added.

"You mean an affirmative defense," the Wogglebug interjected.

"Like I said," the Tin Woodman replied. The Wogglebug face palmed at the Tin Woodman's lack of judicial understanding.

"Very well. The trial will consider the sole charge of practicing magic in disobedience of Glinda. Professor Wogglebug, do you have an opening statement?" Ozma asked.

The Wogglebug rose. "Yes, your honor," he replied. He then walked over to the jury.

"Members of the Jury, the Wizard has already admitted he was practicing magic even after Glinda asked him not to do it. What more evidence do we need?" the Wogglebug asked rhetorically before sitting.

"Nick, do you have an opening statement?" Ozma asked the Tin Woodman.

He nodded and stood. "Members of the jury, the Wizard did admit to practicing the magic. But what you don't know is the reason behind it. I plan to prove he practiced magic for a good reason. Surely you can find it in your hearts to acquit the Wizard and spare him from a horrible fate," he said before sitting back down.

"Professor Wogglebug, do you have any witnesses?" Ozma asked.

"I call Glinda the Good," he replied. Glinda, who had just arrived from examining Dorothy, walked over to the witness chair to testify.

"Glinda, did you ask the Wizard to stop practicing magic?" the Wogglebug asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Did he agree to it?" he asked further.

"He seemed surprised at first, but agreed to do it," she answered.

"What did you observe when you entered his chambers?" he asked.

"He was about to make some sort of magic potion," she told him.

"Do you know what kind of potion?" he asked.

"It appeared to be a Darkness Potion," she replied.

"I have nothing further," Professor Wogglebug stated. Glinda looked troubled.

"I have questions," the Tin Woodman stated.

"Very well, you may proceed," Ozma answered him.

"Glinda, do you think the Wizard intended to make the Darkness Potion?" the Tin Woodman asked.

"I don't think so?" she answered.

"Glinda, look at your pearl. What color is it?" he asked.

She looked down. "It's gray," she replied.

"What does that mean?" he pressed further.

"It means I'm not sure about my answer," she admitted truthfully.

"What are you sure about?" he asked.

Glinda looked at the Tin Woodman for a minute. "I'm sure he didn't cast the Darkness Spell. And I know he didn't harm Dorothy," she finally admitted. Her pearl changed colors back to white. She was telling the truth again.

"And how do you know this?" he further asked her.

"I captured the guilty party," she stated.

"I have one last question. Is it possible the Wizard was trying to be helpful with his magic and learn what happened to Dorothy?" he asked.

Glinda blinked her eyes. "Yes," she answered simply. Everyone breathed a collective gasp.

"That's all," the Tin Woodman stated as he sat back down.

"You may step down, Glinda," Ozma stated gently.

"If it pleases you, may I be excused. I need to check Dorothy one last time to see if my antidote worked," Glinda told Ozma.

"By all means," Ozma replied.

Glinda bowed and left.

"Professor Wogglebug, do you have any more witnesses?" Ozma asked.

"No, your honor," he replied.

"Nick, do you have any witnesses?" Ozma asked the Tin Woodman.

"I call Oscar Diggs, also known as the Wizard of Oz," he replied.

The Wizard took the witness chair.

"I'd like to admit the Wizard's book into evidence," the Tin Woodman requested politely.

"I object. It's irrelevant," the Wogglebug protested.

"It's very relevant. The Wizard will explain what he was trying to do when Glinda discovered him," the Tin Woodman explained.

"I'll allow it," Ozma decided. The Wogglebug sat down.

"Wizard, is this the book you used at the time Glinda stopped you?" the Tin Woodman asked.

"It is," the Wizard replied.

"What spell were you attempting?" the Tin Woodman asked next.

"A discovery spell. So I could try to learn what really happened to Dorothy," he answered.

The Tin Woodman presented the book to Ozma.

"If you look carefully, the discovery spell is on the opposite page of the darkness spell. So, I submit to you that the Wizard had no intention of ever casting the darkness spell," he said.

Ozma examined the Wizard's spell book. "So noted," she said.

"Wizard, I have just one more question. Why would you disobey Glinda after promising not to use any magic?" the Tin Woodman asked.

"I thought I might be able to find out what happened to Dorothy. Surely I couldn't sit around doing nothing. Friends help each other out," he stated emphatically.

"That's all," the Tin Woodman replied.

"Professor Wogglebug, do you wish to question the witness?" Ozma asked.

The Wogglebug took a deep breath. "No, your honor. Given the evidence presented, I have no questions for the witness," he answered.

"Wizard, you may step down," Ozma stated. The Wizard returned to the defense table.

Ozma turned to the jury. "Do you have a verdict yet?"

After the jury quietly discussed some points amongst themselves, the Scarecrow stood up to address Ozma.

"We do," he said.

"What is your verdict?" Ozma asked.

"We find the Wizard not guilty of disobeying Glinda. The Hungry Tiger made a valid point. The Wizard acted on his conscience to do what he felt was right. We cannot punish someone for obeying their conscience," the Scarecrow announced.

The gallery gasped again in surprise.

"Thank you, Scarecrow, and thank you for the rest of you for serving as the Jury. Wizard, you will not face any penalty for your attempt to practice magic to help Dorothy even though Glinda asked you not to. However, you did plead guilty to escaping prison. Therefore, I sentence you to two additional days of imprisonment," Ozma announced.

"No, you can't do that!" a female voice cried out. Everyone turned to see who was speaking out of turn. It was Dorothy. She was not only awake, but her old self again.

"Dorothy, I'm happy to see your spell has been broken. But, you can't exactly barge in and interrupt a trial, you know," Ozma told her friend.

"Ozma, this is a complete travesty of the legal process!" the Wogglebug exclaimed.

"Professor Wogglebug, I am allowed to consider _amicus curiae_ testimony. I wish to hear what Dorothy has to say on the matter," Ozma replied gently.

"Of course," the Wogglebug replied as he sat back down.

"Ozma, dear, how long was the Wizard in prison before he escaped?" Dorothy asked.

"About a day, give or take," Ozma answered.

"Since he was put in prison for a day already for disobeying Glinda, why not send him back for just one day," Dorothy suggested. "That way, he learns it was wrong to escape, and he gets to spend a total of two days in prison like you originally ordered," she added.

Ozma looked at her friend curiously. "That is an interesting idea," she replied.

Ozma than turned to the Wizard.

"Wizard, I will give you credit for the day you already served. You will serve the next 24 hours in prison to complete your sentence," she decreed.

"With pleasure, your highness," the Wizard answered. He turned to face Tollydiggle.

"Go ahead and cuff me. I'm ready to go," he told the jailer.

"I think we can do without the cuffs and robe. You're not ashamed, so there is no reason to hide you from embarrassment," Tollydiggle replied.

With that she escorted the Wizard to the prison.

Meanwhile, Dorothy caught up with her friends on what she had missed out on over the past few days.

"I hate to interrupt you, Dorothy, but we still have one last thing to do," Ozma said.

"What's that?" Dorothy asked curiously.

"I have to decide what to do with Salemis. She was the one who cast the spell on you," Ozma explained.

"What will you do?" Dorothy asked.

"I have an idea, but just in case, I have something I need you to do," Ozma told Dorothy.

* * *

Ozma and Dorothy joined Salemis in a guest room. With Glinda's magic rope around her waist, Salemis was unable to practice magic.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Salemis asked Ozma with a sneer.

"You have your choice. You can either drink a potion that will remove your magic skills permanently, or you can be put to death," Ozma replied softly.

"I know my rights, I choose neither one," Salemis stated scornfully.

"I guess you're right," Ozma said, appearing to concede defeat. "But I'm sure you're thirsty. May we get you some water?" she asked.

"Finally! Something I **want** for a change," Salemis replied.

"Dorothy, go get some water for our guest," Ozma told Dorothy.

Dorothy, unknown to anyone else, had drawn some water from the Forbidden Fountain. The Water of Oblivion caused instant amnesia in whoever drank it.

Before Dorothy could say anything, Salemis quickly snatched the glass of water from Dorothy and drank it down in a single gulp. As she swallowed it, her expression changed.

"What were we talking about?" Salemis asked curiously.

"Do you remember?" Ozma asked.

Salemis looked at Ozma and Dorothy. Who were these girls?

"No, I don't. Who are you?" Salemis asked.

"I am Ozma and this is Dorothy. If you like, she can take you someplace where you can learn more," Ozma replied.

"I think I'd like that," Salemis stated.

"Wait for me outside, I'll be out in a jiffy," Dorothy told Salemis. Salemis then went outside and sat in a cushioned green chair.

"Ozma, what should I do?" Dorothy asked nervously.

"Don't be nervous. She has forgotten all of her past evil. Take her to Professor Wogglebug. He can educate her properly and turn her into a respected citizen," Ozma said.

Dorothy nodded and left to take Salemis to see Professor Wogglebug.

Ozma breathed a sigh of relief. Salemis' spell was broken, Dorothy was fine, and all was good in the Land of Oz once again. ▄

* * *

**Commentary:** This chapter, and a quote inside of it, are spoofs from a television franchise.

This was a fun story to write. I think the plot here was better and more believable than the plot from the final arc from Season 5 of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_ on which this story is loosely based.

I wish there were more people who wrote Oz fan fiction. Feel free to review or leave other constructive feedback. Flames will be melted with a bucket of water.

**Posted:** 2013-03-01 (last revised 2013-08-26).


End file.
